Warrior Cat Poems
by Tigerlily of RiverClan
Summary: This is a collection of poems I wrote about some warrior cats! Enjoy!
1. A Poem to Crookedstar

_Perfect, that's what my mother called me_

_Only when I was Stormkit, born under a tree_

_Now, I'd give anything for my mother to love me_

_It shatters my heart to see her flee_

_My only flaw_

_Was my crooked jaw_

_And now I have to say_

_If I could change something that day_

_I'd do it fast without delay_

_Cats stare_

_They mock_

_They give me horrified looks_

_Does this bother me?_

_No, I don't care about how I look!_

_They tease_

_They make fun!_

_But do I care?_

_No!_

_I am Crookedstar!_


	2. A Poem to Silverstream

_To Graystripe, my love_

_I watch from above_

_I see the kits_

_I see the Clan_

_I'm very proud of them, my love_

_I loved you _

_When you fell into that river_

_How could I have let you drown?_

_That very day_

_When Featherkit and Stormkit came_

_I bled on that riverbank_

_I looked into your soft amber eyes_

_I whispered your name_

"_Graystripe, I love you,"_

_You pleaded for me not to go_

_But I said "No,"_

_StarClan waited for me_

_They graciously accepted me_

_Even for the wrong I did_

_By taking a mate from a different Clan_

_But I'm not upset for what happened_

_I'd do it a thousand times over, for you_

_Oh, Graystripe, how I love you!_

_-Silverstream_


	3. A Poem to Hollyleaf

Do I regret what I have done?

Yes, of course I do!

But I did it only to protect

The secret that was true

Why did I do this thing?

I did it for my brothers

When I actually thought,

That Squirrelflight was my mother

Foolish! Foolish of me to believe,

In that horrible, dirty lie

I killed Ashfur easily

I didn't really have to try

Why, oh, why?

He would have given it all away,

That Crowfeather was my father,

And Leafpool was my mother, but hey!

I don't need to be ashamed

I don't need to run away

I don't need to be scared

But I did all these things today

I lived in ThunderClan,

Through joy and through grief

But who am I, you ask?

I am Hollyleaf


	4. A Poem to Spottedleaf

_Claws glinted_

_Teeth bared_

_A nasty snarl on his face_

_It was Clawface!_

_I ruffled my fur_

_I unsheathed my claws_

_And I shouted_

"_You brute, stay away from these kits!"_

_But Clawface ignored me_

_He dragged me aside_

_His paw pressed down on my neck_

_I struggled for breath_

_To shout for help_

_But I could only keep quiet_

_And watch innocent kits _

_Kits being torn from their mothers' _

_I see Rosetail being dragged from the nursery_

_Blackfoot is carrying her_

_Suddenly, Clawface bites my neck_

_I taste my own blood pooling around me_

_My paws flail_

_I let out a wail_

_But no help comes_

_My vision gets foggy_

_I glimpse Redtail standing beside me_

"_Come, sister," he meows_

_I then stand up and look at my battered body_

_I am now a spirit of StarClan_

_But then, a thought hits me:_

_Firepaw!_

_I love him_

_He loves me_

_He will miss me_

_But it is my time_

_I brush against Redtail's cheek_

_And I run into the sky with my littermate_

"_Fire will save the Clan," _

_I am Spottedleaf_


	5. A Poem to Ivypool

His voice was kind

His voice was gentle

His voice was quite inviting

How was I to know his true intentions?

Hawkfrost was his name

He's the one to blame

And now I hold the shame

For believing in his lies

Yet still, there's something about him

That I can't quite describe

But now it's too late for feelings

The one I loved is gone

Forever

Maybe it's better that way

But maybe not

I don't know how to feel right now

Dovewing, what a kind sister

I always tried to be like her

Why?

I was jealous

I was envious

Little did I know about her powers

She was one of the Three

But that's okay

Because I'm Ivypool

And I never turn away

Not for anything

And that's what ThunderClan cats do

Like me

Loyal

Honest

And brave


	6. A Poem to Scourge

_They laughed_

_They mocked_

_They sneered at my name_

_At my face_

_At my heart_

_What was wrong with me?_

_Even my own littermates hated me_

_Why?_

_What had I done wrong?_

_I was right to leave my house_

_I was right to leave my old life behind_

_Life is much tougher this way_

_And I like it_

_These cats respect me_

_They guard me_

_They feed me_

_They protect me_

_I feel power in my paws_

_Like I could rule over everything_

_Then, these cats walk in_

_Forest stench clings to their pelt like burrs_

_I recognize Boulder_

_Traitor!_

_But the dark tabby seems familiar_

_They want me to fight_

_They offer me power over the forest_

_I like this, so I accept_

_But the battle was a failure!_

_I lost_

_All my pride was gone_

_I was killed_

_What had I done?_

_-Scourge_


	7. A Poem to Ashfur

Why didn't she love me?

When all I did was try?

I tried to be good to her

But she just let me pass by

I truly loved her

My dear, Squirrelflight

You turned be down harshly

It felt like a fight

I wanted revenge

Oh, yes I did

I wanted it so badly

It wouldn't have an end

When that fire came to the camp

I wanted to kill you

You told me they were your kits

But that was not true

You lied! You lied to me!

You destroyed my trust

No matter how fast I ran

You left me in the dust

I'm sorry, for whatever I did to you

It was really my fate

But I can't change a thing now

Because it's too late


	8. A Poem to Mapleshade

When I first saw him

It was love at first sight

His voice was gentle

He was just right

He promised me he would keep me safe

He promised me he would love me all my life

I gave everything to him

But in return he gave me strife

Our kits, they drowned in the river

My heart broke in two

He yelled at me and told me it was my fault

He left! And now I'm blue

Revenge was the only thing I thought

I wanted to make him pay

Though under all the pain and anger

I felt something else that day

Forgiveness, could it be?

Grace for the things he's done?

Should I just forget it?

And punish him none?

Never!

He must be charged

I had a plan

A plan that was large

I tried to kill him

And kill his mate as well

I tried to kill the kits

But there's something I must tell

I died that day

In a fight for revenge

But my name isn't forgotten

No, it makes the bravest cat cringe

Now I haunt the Dark Forest

I am training his kin

Even though I lost that day

Some day, I _will _win!

-Mapleshade


	9. A Poem to Brightheart

Why was I different?

Do you think I asked to be like this?

My life, I thought, was over

My confidence was low

He tried to protect me

His name was Swiftpaw

I loved him

He loved me

We thought we had a future together

A loving relationship

But on that fateful day, when he tried to prove himself

We made the biggest mistake of our lives

I could never forget the look on the dogs' faces

I could never forget the fear in Swiftpaw's eyes

I could never forget the sounds of his screaming

I could never forget the pain I felt

When I learned he was dead

The sadness in my heart grew

When I saw my disfigured face

I wailed in sadness

But there was one cat who didn't judge me

Cloudtail, what a help he was

He trained me to be a warrior

He loved me so

I had planned my future much differently

I am glad this is the way it turned out

With Cloudtail by my side

The hole in my heart is filled


End file.
